A Hero for All
by SailorPeter
Summary: When Britain is pulled into an international war and Captain Thomas is injured, it's up to Alec Stormstrong to save the day. But Alec has never piloted an airship or given orders. What will become of Britain, if not, the world?
1. Dieu et mon droit

**Dieu et mon droit (French) "God at my right"**

"Alec, Hurry up with that coal and come see London" Captain Thomas bellowed from bow of the ship. "One moment sir!" I shoveled one last mound and ran to where the captain stood. "We're only a few minutes away now boy" the captain looked down and grinned at me "Tell the other men to prepare the landing equipment" "Yes sir!" I retreated back into the ship to inform the rest of the my crew mates of what the captain said.

It wasn't't very hard to locate the crew at all considering they were are having breakfast in the galley.  
"The captain has said to prepare to land in London if a few"

A few grunts and nods went on across the room as some of the men began to get up and leave. The men were far bigger and had a lot more muscle than I. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be as great as the men working aboard this ship.

I scurried over to one of the windows and watched as the ship sailed over to the Port of London. Here in the UK, it was far more packed than what I was used to. I ran to return to the bow to find the captain already descending with several of the men carrying merchandise from our expeditions. I rushed to my cabin to retrieve my cleaner boots and a jacket for for the captain had said we were to meet the queen this afternoon. Hopefully we would be able to find an inn to stay the night and wash on our travel to the palace.

I scampered down the gangway when I ran into something or someone.  
"Oh, I apologize greatly" the person who spoke was a boy  
"All is well, I shouldn't have been running"

He stood and gave me a hand.

"I haven't seen you around the docks before. I'm Harrison, what is your name "

"I am Alexander. This is my first time ever being in London with my captain"

It seemed like just the mention of him made the captain come over.  
"We must be moving along Alec,we have a long way to go."

I nodded and we said our farewells  
"Perhaps we'll meet another time" he uttered with a pained smile

One of the the crewman began questioning me as we were arriving at an inn

"Who was that boy you were talking to?"  
"Oh, just someone I accidentally ran into" I replied quickly

He uttered a small chuckle "Be more careful next time. Not everyone enjoys getting ran into by a child."

I don't understand why they don't believe I can handle myself.

Lunch was prepared a few hours after we arrived. The captain was the first to be served, then the engineers, and finally me. My food wasn't very enjoyable because by the time it got to me, it was as cold as a winter gale. Well maybe not that cold.  
From the doorway next to my table, I saw a few musicians come out. 2 men and a very pretty woman. One man had a violin and the woman seated herself at a harp. I suppose the other man was going to be singing.

I was wrong.

The man pulled a piano out from a corner and struck a key. The violinist began playing a fast piece.  
It seemed everyone knew the song so the inn was alive with music for a few hours.

When the music had died down and the people had gotten drunk enough to curse their mothers, Captain Thomas began to leave. I had already bathed and polished my shoes. The captain directed his gaze towards me and I followed him out.  
"Now I know we're pirates and we're used to makin' noise and jokes but we're going to see a queen. Be on your best behavior"  
"Yes sir"

We began our long walk to the palace. I kept glancing sidelong at the captain, he must have known I was looking at him for he asked  
"What do you want kid?"  
"O-oh nothing"  
"Then stop looking at me, it's strange"  
I really couldn't contain what was on my mind any longer  
"Actually, I have something that's been bothering me. What is the queen like and is it really ok for me to come along with you? I mean, you have had more diplomatic service and I've had none"

The captain sighed "Listen, just because you haven't been to some fancy school doesn't mean you're not ready to speak to royalty. You already have the manners of a kind man. Manners beyond that of air sailor. You're also very persuasive, I'll give you that too."

The things Captain Thomas said actually surprised me

"Don't go telling the crew I said these things"

Now that sounded more like the captain


	2. Our Dear Queen Victoria

**Our Dear Queen Victoria**

We were escorted into one of the extensive rooms to await the queen. I felt uncomfortable sitting in a room full of luxurious things that we weren't't going to loot. Everything just seemed so expensive.

"Please stand, the queen has arrived"

I stood in a hurry and almost knocked down my chair.  
Captain Thomas sighed.

The queen walked in and she was very fancy looking. _"I wonder how expensive all her clothes are" _I thought to myself.  
There was a sudden pressure in the back of my head. Captain Thomas was pushing my head down to bow, I attempted to with what room I was left to arch my back.

"You two may be seated now" The queen said with a kind smile  
I sat more carefully then when I stood up.

"Who is this young fellow you have with you Thomas? I don't believe we've met before"  
The queen locked her gaze on me and I could feel her eyes scanning me up and down  
"He cleans up far better than the rest of your men."

The queen and the captain shared a laugh as my face flushed. I tried to keep my head down to hide my embarrassment.

"What is your name boy?" She asked me with a very firm voice  
"A-alec your highness" I made an attempt to look up  
"And what do you know about Britain?"  
"Not much your highness. Just what Captain Thomas has taught me."

The queen glanced at the captain

"Would you like to stay here and learn more about Britain and our empire?"

Her sudden request made me a bit uncomfortable

"No thank you your highness, I don't believe I could ever leave the air"  
"A very civil response from such an uneducated child, but you haven't a choice. James, your captain, and I have already communicated. You are to stay here and receive a basic education. Now please go with Nathanial, I'll allow you to say your goodbyes in a moment" She rang a bell and a tall slender man came to lead me out.  
I looked back and Captain Thomas didn't even exchange a look with me.

The man Queen Victoria called Nathanial led through a series of complicated twists of hallways and it ended at a plain wood door. Within the room there were two large clear windows covered by blue silk curtains. The bed was large and the walls painted blue with intricate leaf designs imprinted on it. By the window sat a table with two decorated chairs next to it.  
Everything seemed far too fancy for me to even be in this very room, no, even to be in this palace.

"Sit here and don't steal anything"

Nathanial left me without another word.  
_"Why would he believe I would steal anything?" _I thought to myself "_I have more self control than that. Besides it's not like I'm going to go anywhere if I did_."

I decided to sit on the bed that looked more comfortable than the stiff cold chairs. I suddenly felt a heat coming from my back.  
I turned and saw a wood burning fire place closer to the door.  
"_That's an odd place to put it...this is an odd room anyways_"

The captain came in as the queen said, but it took a lot longer than a moment.  
He sat beside me on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I came here to apologize, I don't want you to remain mad at me for life."  
"Captain Thomas, I could never be mad at you. I know you always make the best decisions for your crew mates. Even a low cabin boy like myself."  
He let out a long slow sigh  
"There's no need to cal me captain anymore. Just Thomas."

Tears were stinging the backs of my eyes and threatening to come pouring down.

"I don't think I could ever do that"

The captain turned and gave me a long hug  
"This will not be the last time we see each other, I promise"

The tears were stronger now but I still held them back.  
We released from our embrace and he pulled a book from his pocket.  
"I trust you to keep up with the things that go along in this palace"

I took the book and flipped through the pages  
"But they're empty" I managed say without sounding like I was about to cry  
But, you can also use this to do whatever you would with it. I"ll be back before you run out of pages. I know I will."

I could no longer hold back my tears and I just let them run. Captain Thomas embraced me again until I stopped.

"Be a strong sailor for me. I'll be back soon"  
"But why do I have to stay here?"  
"You'll find out in due time"

With that he stood and left me alone in the expensive looking room.


	3. Flight of Fright

**Flight of Fright**

_In today's lessons were horse back riding and archery. Horses are giant beasts that are useless to an airship captain..._

"Come on just one kiss" She was rubbing my neck and my back  
"Dear god, Harrison, where the bloody hell are you!? Get your sister away from me!"  
Harrison walked in and hit his sister on the back of the head with a book

"Quit being a pest, Vivianne"  
"Ow! I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just simply searching for a husband" she said rubbing her head  
"If I want to get betrothed to a woman, it won't be you."  
"Stop being so sour and just admit you love me"

I ignored her and looked up from what I was sketching  
"Are you ready to go flying?"  
"Well, you see I'm busy with" he pondered the words "things"  
"Quit being an infant and let's go, I know how to fly a plain you know."

Harrison fumbled around with his hands while his sister seemed to have reached a conclusion  
"You could go flying with me! It would be a lovely date"

I tucked my journal into my pocket and shoves the schematics for a dirigible in my desk drawer and pulled my flight jacket and goggles from a chair.  
"In your dreams child"  
I pulled Harry along against his will.

"I really do not want to go you know that? I might die!"  
"Harry my dear boy, it's time you become a man"  
"But only a woman could make me a man"  
"Well today a man will aid you in that adventure"  
He looked uneasy suddenly  
"That sounds disgusting"  
"Figure of speech"  
"Either way"

I shook my head at his foolishness  
"If you don't go up in this plane, I'll tell the nobles you were too afraid"  
He snorted at my remark  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"There are a lot of things you wouldn't believe me to do."  
"Being lowly cabin boy counts" I thought to myself

After a bit of fighting, I managed to get Harrison on the plane and in the air with only a bit of fussing.  
"See it isn't that bad"  
I looked up and saw he was clinging to the seat with his eyes shut  
"How long have you been sitting like that?"  
"Since you took off! Please don't let me die!"  
"Since you got in the plane, just look out the windows. The sunset is really beautiful up here"  
I looked back and saw that he had finally opened his eyes  
"You're right, now if only we had a few fine women up here with us"

_"You and me both buddy''_

"Look out for that airship!"  
I looked ahead again and saw it was just a mile off  
"We'll be fine, I did promise not to kill you"  
"Yes that's very reassuring"

We both shared a laugh like usual. Our crude sense of humor was frowned upon by most nobles, actually everyone frowned upon it.  
But that's what made our friendship very special.

While I was lost in thought, I heard him mumble something about a marriage.  
"Would you repeat that, I didn't quite hear it too well"  
"I didn't say anything at all"  
"I've known you for far too long and I know your voice"  
"Then I think it's time you go your hearing checked"

I put my eyes to heaven and shook my head.  
"Whatever old chum" I squinted at the horizon and saw a familiar looking airship.  
But it was on fire and about to crash land in a field  
"Egad! It seems we'll be making an unscheduled stop"  
"We're not out of fuel are we?"  
"No, but it seems a ship is falling out of the sky"  
"and why does this concern us exactly?"  
"Well, that just so happens to be _The Burning Crown _and she's falling out of the sky. C-I mean Thomas would be upon the ship, so I suggest you maintain a firm grip on the seat because we're going down quickly"

I took one last glance behind me and began the decent toward.

There was charred pieces of metal everywhere when we landed and the crew seemed to have ejected themselves from the ship. The fire had died down and we saw a body not too far off. I guess Harrison saw it for he yelled  
"Who the hell could that be Alexander"  
I wanted to hit him with the book in my pocket. He occasionally uses my full name when astonished or wants me to listen.  
"We might as well find out now"

We ambled toward the body and to our horror it was the captain himself.  
He lay on his stomach in an uncomfortable looking position.  
"We need to turn him over" Harry said  
He had more courage to touch him than I did. We rolled him as carefully as we could onto his back. Harry leaned in close to check if he was breathing.  
"I hear the rise and fall of his breath, he's still alive but he may not have long"  
"What are we supposed to do now? We're a long was from any help and we can't just leave him here to die"  
"We'll just have to put him in that deathtrap of a plane and take him to the manor doctors ourselves"  
"You do see how big he is and how far away the aircraft is?"  
"Well then, it's time to put all that exercise you do to good use"

A murmur came from the body as we lifted him up onto our shoulders.  
"Ready?" Harry asked  
"As ready as I'll ever be"

The captain seemed to wake up for a moment and we heard  
"Damn pirates"  
Again, he fell unconscious on our shoulders.


End file.
